Domina
Domina (real name ������) is a playable character in Iliad Online. A young genie, her aim is unknown by the rest of the Iliad organization, though she seems determined as the other organization members to defeat the looming threat of Mosaic. She is a default playable character, and is focused around using her limited-reality warping abilities to assist her allies. Personality Domina is a generally kind and gentle creature, especially considering her species, and seems to help people merely because negative emotions in her environment seem to physically harm her, leading her to do her best to resolve any conflict she comes across. This typically goes over well, but as an extradimensional creature, she often tends to come up with strange solutions that make sense to only someone of her status, often causing accidental mayhem through use of her reality-warping powers. She is overly prone to guilt or an equivalent emotion if she causes more conflict, and often retreats from human contact when distressed. Much of Domina's personality is undeterminable, as she does not actually speak a comprehensible language the majority of the time. The sole exception to this seems to be when she is making a "bet" with an individual, in which a perkier, more feminine, and more uplifting version of the subject's voice is used. Limited time with this psychic connection shows Domina's speech patterns as similarly optimistic and perky, as well as trying to be motivational and encouraging. Whether this is genuine positivity and helpfulness or merely trying to goad the individual into a bet is unknown. Like all genies, Domina exhibits a prankster-like personality sometimes, though luckily, as a juvenile, she is capable of far less in terms of possible damage that her powers can exert, and is localized into affecting those who both accept and lose a bet with her. No hard feelings seem to come if she loses, and she often becomes more attached to people who win against her. Description Like all genies, Domina's general physical appearance is that of a ghostly humanoid creature with a long spectral tail and disembodied hands, with long, flowing hair that shows a celestial body on the tips. Domina herself has exceedingly pale skin, with her white eyes being surrounded by black dots that seem to have a decorative purpose. Her hair is similarly pitch-black, showing a black, starry sky in the ends. She only possesses 2 hands, being a juvenile genie. Domina's clothing is generally black with a tile and dot pattern, leading to her given nickname related to dominos. She wears a single domino-shaped earring and a necklace made out of similar tiles, as well as an ornate floating crown-like construct that hovers around her head. Her clothes are consist of a dark grey chest wrapping and torso wrapping, the latter of which fades off into the same etheral form as her hair and seems to merge with her tail. A silver object is wrapped around her torso as well. As her hands are disconnected from her body, they seem to only be attached to a pair of hexagonal bracelets, one white and one black. Abilities Like all genies, Domina has the ability to manipulate reality to an extent limited to her age; as she is young, this tends to be used in simple applications of time-space manipulation, such as creating portals and generating fields that distort the flow of time. Domina also possesses the ability to create a pact known as a "bet" with an individual; this is a psychically sealed contract that acts like a dare of sorts, with Domina giving a challenge to the individual in exchange for a wish within her limitations, and the victim being forced into a prank by Domina, also within the limitations of her power. If the person she has entered the bet with cheats, she automatically wins. Typically, Domina does not do this out of spite and merely for fun, and usually remains friends with the people who succeed in winning the bet. Appearances Iliad Online Domina's debut and first playable appearance. Trivia TBA Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Genies Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Iliad Online Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters